Plea to Emrys
by ftim
Summary: Sequel to 'Morgana's Return'. Merlin learns about himself and the Great Purge from an enemy. Not only does it cause his allegiance to be challenged, a friendship is developed to his surprise. But what are the implications? Bits of Humor. Merlin/Alvarr
1. The Man That Found Her

**~Please Read and Review! I'd really appreciate it~**

**Disclaimer: This story is set after season 2, episode 13. (Some months after Merlin Poisons Morgana) This story makes sense after reading my other fanfic 'Morganas Return'. However, if you have not read it, a brief recap is inserted in the story for your convenience.**

The howling winds dancing in the caves were the night's music. The tone sounded eerie, not like how it was during Morgana's last visit, when the wind blew in such consistency, that you would fall deaf to the sound in a short time.

Lying down on the cold wet surface which was separated from Morgana's body by her dress, Morgana's eyes were wide open in fright, awaiting an intruder to prove her fears right. Her heart drummed rapidly and her eyes flickered slowly, scanning the pitch dark surroundings, her senses searching for this intruder. Her only comfort was the sense of a sleeping Morgause to her right, and the sound of her breathing steadily. When she couldn't hear Morgause breathing, Morgana guessed Morgause awoke. But it didn't last too long, for Morgause fell back asleep.

Morgana caressed her wrist, but a pang of emptiness triggered her gut. _How could she have left the bracelet in the room unprotected?_ Morgana's gut pinched again as she recalled Gwen. Gwen had betrayed her. Morgana knew Gwen was the only one who knew where Morgause's bracelet would be hidden. Before leaving Camelot to get her things, and to Morgana's dismay, the bracelet was missing.

Morgana's bracelet was missing because she returned to Camelot. Of course, she did not intend to return to Camelot for good. She wanted to take revenge on Merlin, for poisoning her and foiling the plans to kill Uther. She and Morgause wanted Merlin killed. She convinced Uther to put Merlin to death because he poisoned her, but plans unfolded otherwise. Arthur was never convinced and worked out a way to prove Merlin's innocence. Not only was Merlin let go, but Morgana became the target of suspicion. Uther let her leave, but showed clear marks of suspicion and clear indication she was no longer welcome to Camelot. She brought her bracelet to Camelot only to be interrogated by Gwen. After acting shocked she still had it on and promised she would give it to Uther (when in actuality, she hid the bracelet in her drawer), it was missing. She was sure Gwen played a part in arousing suspicion in her. Gwen must have stole Morgause's bracelet from the drawer and gave it to Uther.

She recalled wanting to tear her room apart, to search for the bracelet, but she resigned to the fact she was sure of the location- her drawer. Gwen had turned against her, Merlin had turned against her, and now she sealed her status. Uther would never allow her to come back to Camelot. She turned on her side. _But what about Arthur? Aah, why would she feel hopeful?_ Arthur ridiculed her and showed much suspicion. He preferred Merlin's wellbeing, not hers.

Morgana imagined Arthur, Gwen and Merlin, side by side against Morgana. _Merlin - it's his fault her friends turned against her_. Morgana's only intention was to help Morgause kill Uther, which would avenge Gwen's father's death, allow Arthur to finally take charge and not be treated like a child, and free Camelot from a corrupt king. Instead, Merlin has put Camelot against Morgana.

*Crunch*Morgana jolted up, resting on her elbows. She felt a breeze run down her beneath her thin sheet that was slipping down to her waist. Morgana searched for the sound, but was with no luck as she did not hear it again. She looked down at the pitch black area where her forearm laid on the cold, slightly wet, stone surface. She recalled Morgause's reaction when she returned. Morgause wasn't pleased, but did not show it. They began another plan...

_Morgana slid through trunks of shivering ash trees, dismantling the orange leaves onto her body as she glided on. She was stopped by fingers gripping her ankles. She saw two dark figures ahead in a familiar setting. "Emery's, come to us, please," said the first voice. The second figure did not reply. A stomping sound came from ahead and a piercing scream was heard._

Morgana jolted up from her sleep.

"Morgana" A soft breath soothed her cheek as warm fingers stoked her temple and hair.

Her eyes opened to see piercing blue eyes.

"Alvarr!?" said Morgana, eyes widened in shock.


	2. The Two Opinions of Future Camelot

Morgana sat up. A waft of smoke danced beneath her nose. The silk dress clammed up on her body. She needed some seconds to refocus on the reality. She turned to Alvarr, who was kneeling and gazing at her in concern.

"Where, where did you come from?" said Morgana. She sensed movement from behind Alvarr and caught the owner.

"Mordred!" said Morgana gasping. Mordred ran over to her and hugged her. A surge of happiness flooded her heart and brain. She needed that. Oh how it made her calm and certain. Certain that she was doing the right thing.

"Come on now, there's food outside"

Morgana still stunned turned from Alvarr leaving for the exit of the cave to the blue eyes of Mordred. Mordred smiled and she smiled back. She got up, and headed the way outside.

Outside sat a newborn crackling fire consuming the ash twigs. On it laid a copper kettle stewing a very still semi translucent stew with white pieces of some meat floating on top. The meek fire could not put enough energy to heat the stew.

"I found a rabbit before coming," said Alvarr, chin pointing to the pot sitting on the log. "Cooked it on twigs before dunking it into the soup. It's a good thing I did." Alvarr said more pointedly at Morgause.

Mordred sat on the left of him, peeking over the pot.

Morgause was unusually quiet, standing, sharpening her sword. Morgana could sense a sort of tension, but couldn't guess why.

"This is Morgause, I'm guessing you have already met, but she is the one who has taken me in and cared for me. And he, he is Alvarr-"

"We are already acquainted. We've had the privilege of meeting when we were young." Alvarr stared at Morgause mockingly.

Morgause glared at Alvarr and put down the sharpening stone while laying the sword against the cave wall.

"There is such a thing called stirring." said Morgause marching to the pot and stirring the spoon.

"Of course, because stirring is important when nothing is heating up."

Morgause glared at him and looked at the pot," echve haet".

The soup boiled over, emptying half the contents on the floor.

"Well very clever Morgause, I see you haven't lost it," said Alvarr rising up to avoid the contents from touching his feet.

Morgana changed the subject "How did you find us?".

Alvarr looked from Morgause to Morgana. "The little one heard you. Calling for help. So we tracked you. It wasn't too hard to find you, as you are not a moving target." Morgana met Mordred's eyes. "Morgause kindly relayed your adventures. So Uther has kicked you out."

Morgana blushed pink. She didn't like Alvarr to know her first attempt at a plan went terribly wrong.

"It's alright Morgana, you are new to this. Morgause on the other hand-"

"Keep quiet. It doesn't look like you are very successful yourself. I'd like to see you try and defeat Uther." snapped Morgause.

Alvarr waited for this.

"You know what your problem is? You are afraid. You are afraid to kill those who are in the way. How many times have you had Merlin under your mercy?"

"My goal is not to try to kill all of Camelot. Uther is the only one I feel anger at. And Uther alone."

"Oh, but don't you mean Merlin too? How about Gwen- looks like your maidservant turned you in..."

At that point, Alvarr was looking at Morgana.

"...And do you really think Arthur will still be nice to you after Uther kicked you out?"

Alvarr turned back to a furious Morgause. "They are all our enemies now, and that is your problem Morgause. You cannot realize that those who live under Uther are just as guilty as him. They are the ones that merely stared at you while you were about to be put to death. Camelot will only come to peace if all those who support Uther, Arthur included, are dead. Then magic can rule the lands at last!"

"Uther is the only one deserving of any punishment. Arthur must be left alone!"

Alvarr ignored Morgause.

"Tell me Morgana, who is this Merlin? Did I see him?"

Morgana looked slightly awestruck, but intrigued.

"Merlin is Arthur's manservant. He follows Arthur around and does his bidding. He stays with Gaius, our court physician. He actually knew when you came that one day."

Alvarr's eyes narrowed. "Knew? How?"

"That is what we don't know," said Morgause cutting in. "Merlin knows things and we don't know how."

Alvarr got up and bowed mockingly. "Well ladies, I have a mission. I will see you at evening."


	3. The Enemys Promise

"Aah there you are" said Gaius holding a test tube. Merlin staggered in from outside with brown crust drying on his hair, face and shirt.

"Oy, what happened to you?"

"Arthur's horses ate a little too much hay."

"Ah. Well. I wanted you to take a look at something."

Merlin turned to where Gaius pointed. Gauis's home grown herbs, usually a color fusion of periwinkle lavender, now looked dusted in turmeric colored yellow.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen anything like it. The flower is used as part of an ailment I give Uther every night. I can't give this of course."

"So you want me to get some from outside." said Merlin smiling.

"Well, yes. But I fear that it may be the same outside. In any case, go get cleaned up first and have something to eat. It will be in the outskirts of the upper town"

***

Merlin walked towards North and felt the breeze against his clothes. He couldn't help but smell the horse stench that saturated his clothes. He reached the hill and looked for lavender colored plants. To his misfortune, and slight expectation, he only saw yellow.

"Hello Merlin."

A rough hand covered Merlin's mouth area right after he gasped. All he felt next was a cold sensation against his throat. Merlin knew what it is. _He was going to die_, he thought. His breathing was more rapid than the attacker, which troubled Merlin more. The attacker was calm, and knew what to do. However, the attacker did not kill him yet. Merlin was forced to spin around to face the attacker. This time his mouth uncovered yet with the blade still against his throat.

Merlin tried hard to extend his neck in order to pull his neck closer to himself while focusing on the opposing face.

"Alvarr..." Merlin breathed.

"You are too easy. I can't believe it took me less than 5 minutes to plan this out. Morgana and Morgause will be jealous."

"But, before I kill you, I would like to ask who the traitor is."

"What traitor?"

Alvarr removed the blade from Merlin's throat after careful evaluation of Merlin's strength. He grabbed Merlin and murmured some words causing a vine to tie Merlin's arms to his back. Avarr sat Merlin on the ground on fallen red ash leaves.

"I advise you not to try to escape. It sounds like it may take a while for you to admit things. Who is the traitor that told you all our plans?"

"No one."

Merlin looked around. He saw Alvarrs sword in his scabbard. Merlin looked up quickly at Alvarr.

"Don't lie to me Merlin. Don't you see you are being spared so far for this information? Maybe you will be spared completely if you-- Agh"

There was Alvarr, standing, while a floating sword pressured lightly against his neck. Red beads began to form on his neck. Alvarr was looking in shock at Merlin while Merlin struggled out of the binding vines.

"You are a wizard!" Gasped Alvarr.

Merlin got up and stared at Alvarr's stunned face. Alvar spoke.

"You have three choices: You can kill me know, and feel the blood of your kind on your hands. You can turn me in to Uther to have him kill me, oh and I promise I will turn you in! Or you can free me, and I will never try to hurt you again." said Alvarr rapidly.

"Don't ever come here and try to hurt Uther and Arthur again" said Merlin, adding to the list of requirements.

"I will never promise that." said Alvarr, daring Merlin to kill him.

Now there were the two. Merlin still breathing quicker than Alvarr, staring at Alvarr's stunned eyes. Moments passed.

The sword dropped. Alvarr searched for Merlin, hungry for answers, but Merlin shot off.


	4. A Childhood Quest for Emrys

Merlin came pacing into the doorway out of breath. Merlin searched for Gaius, and didn't realize Gaius stood in front of him. Gaius eyes flickered from Merlin's face to his hands.

"Don't tell me. The flowers were yellow?" said Gaius, guessing surely. Merlin didn't know where to begin.

"That's not all." Merlin breathed. "Gaius, Alvarr was there. He attacked me."

Merlin told Gaius what happened, how the flowers were indeed yellow, and how Alvarr's sword was attainable for Merlin to use, and about Alvarrs deal. Gaius listened closely taking swift glances at Merlin's neck, and to his relief saw no wound. As Merlin finished his story, Gaius scuttled over to pour some water in a cup and handed it to Merlin. As Merlin chugged down the water, Gaius looked down to his left.

"And you let him go...Merlin, I don't know if what you did was best. Alvarr may have promised not to hurt you but that doesn't mean he won't help get you hurt. Imagine what he can do with a secret such as yours. _**'Uther's son's man servant is a sorcerer'?**_ I'm afraid of the retributions that may be caused by your unwillingness to kill him. This is no time to be noble, Alvarr is very dangerous."

A gush of heat flooded Merlin's face. Instead of Gaius commending him for such a close escape he was lectured about not being able to kill someone using a sword. It wasn't about being noble, he just didn't want to kill anyone.

Gauis sighed and put his hand on Merlins shoulder. "I know you did what you felt was best. Now come on, let's start dinner. Gwen dropped off a few potatos earlier."

"Well, I don't know what you are going to do without the flower." said Merlin, wanting to change the subject. Gaius sighed and walked to his work desk. Gaius walking away made Merlin feel better about walking away to the kitchen to start dinner.

"I'll have to concoct another ailment. It won't be good - the side affect is – well – lots of gas."

Merlin caught a smirk on Gaius's face. Merlin couldn't help but smiling back. He lifted a cleaver and chopped some potatoes.

**

Alvarr approached the campsite where Morgause, Morgana and Mordred were waiting. Alvarr felt solemn, but was absorbed in deep thought about what happened.

"Alvarr," said a blur far away, the sound of grass crunching sounding louder with each step. It was Morgana. She had a look of wonder on her face, of what happened.

She wasn't the only one looking curious, Alvarr noticed. Morgause approached timidly, dying to know what happened, but with enough pride to stay back. She was mending Morgana's clothes. Mordred seemed calm.

"I was unsuccessful." said Alvarr. Morgause, not looking, hid her face even more into her work, with a smirk on her face. It was Alvarr's next words that caused her mouth to drop and head to turn.

"I was under his mercy."

A bolt of silence deafened everyone else's focuses. Moments passed. Morgana spoke.

"How?"

"He took my sword and held it within a hairs distance from my neck. Had I sneezed, I'd be dead."

"But you have magic! Couldn't you have disarmed him?"

"Any move of mine would not be quick enough. He would have killed me at the instant I muttered a word."

Alvarr was now looking away, clearly irritated by the questions.

"Merlin's no swordsman"

"You do not have to be a swordsman to put a sword against another's neck"

"So on with it! What sort of bargain did you make with him to have him spare you?" said Morgause. She was obviously angered by the likely reason for his survival.

Alvarr took a few moments and sat next to Mordred on the log. He looked at Mordred with curious eyes. Mordred was listening to everyone, but showed a lack of shock.

"I asked him if he wanted to be a killer," Alvarr said carefully.

"He is already a killer, he tried to kill me!" said Morgana, obviously hurt by the idea that Merlin would spare Alvarr and not her.

"He hasn't killed though."

"His intentions make him a killer. You are lying Alvarr; Merlin wouldn't spare you if he wouldn't spare Morgana."

"You are forgetting Morgause; his attack on Morgana was to end the spell you cast." said Alvarr, grinding his teeth.

"You defend Merlin too much! Either you have promised him something or will be inclined to his side."

"That is where you are wrong. He asked me never to kill Uther, I said no. What can I say? I supposed I have good convincing skills."

Morgana stared at Alvarr in wonder.

***

Night finally fell, and Alvarr set up a campfire. Morgana was sitting next to it staring in deep thought. She stoked Mordred's head that was resting on her lap. A warm presence approached to her pleasant surprise. Alvarr sat next to her and a few moments passed before Alvarr spoke.

"What do you know about Merlin?"  
The abrupt question about Merlin didn't surprise Morgana. She looked on at the hypnotizing fire and sighed.

"As I told you- he's Arthur's servant."

"Where is he from? Do you know?" said Alvarr; subtly excited Morgana was answering his questions.

"Well, he grew up in Ealdor. I went there once, it was a war torn village, but otherwise very simple. He came to Camelot within a year ago."

"His family is there?" said Alvarr looking at Morgana.

"Just his mother... no siblings. No father" said Morgana, looking at Alvarr.

"And what happened to his father?"

"I don't know... I suppose he died long ago." Morgana thought and paused for some moments. "Why do you want to know this?"

Alvarr looked back into the fire. "Morgana, sometimes learning of your enemy's background is a good thing."

Morgana listened and some moments passed. The fire crackled on.

"Morgana, what do you know about Emrys?" said Alvarr, in a tone matching a teacher asking a question to a student.

"Emrys? It sounds familiar. What is it?" said Morgause, thinking hard.

"It's not an it, but a who. Morgana, Emrys is prophesized to be the greatest magician to ever live."

"Is he alive?"

"Yes, he is."

"Well, where is he? Maybe he can help us!"

"No one knows. I've been looking for him for many years and in many places. Looking for some hints or leads to him. Ever since I was a little boy, I've been quiet fascinated by this Emrys. But it isn't his time to come out I suppose." Alvarr was now talking more to himself than Morgana.

"Well, he can't just be hiding! Would he be living in a cave and waiting for a signal to come out?"

Alvarr chuckled and stared into the fire and slightly shook his head.

"He could already be out Morgana. And we just don't know."


	5. The Lightening Strikes Twice

Merlin woke from a heavy sleep. His head was aching; gut wrenching, while he stared at a tawny colored vase. At this moment, Morgana and Morgause probably found out. What if news travelled already to Camelot that he was a sorcerer? What if it was travelling now? There was no way he could stop it. He was suddenly feeling very foolish about his lack of negotiation skills. He refocused on the tawny colored vase and blinked. Merlin turned to his side. _What would Arthur think, or would he even be able to think? Would Arthur stop his father from killing him? Should he run away while he can?_ Somehow Alvarr intrigued him though. The shock on Alvarr's face was not out of fright, but of awe._ Aah what that does mean?, Alvarr would still tell Morgana and Morgause. But Mordred, he knew about Merlin secret, and he's with them- Mordred had a chance to tell as well, so Alvarr should make no difference! _

_*Wham*_

Merlin shot up at the sound of the door opening.

"Oh sorry Merlin, it looks like you have a loose hinge here," said Gaius examining the door.

"Well that was great dramatic timing..." said Merlin muttering while rubbing his forehead.

"How are you doing Merlin?" Gaius sat down on Merlin's bed and observed him.

"I'm fine...." lied Merlin.

"So--- How's Uther?" Merlin held a mischievous smile and invited Gaius for a laugh. Gaius declined his invite but then smirked and patted Merlin's blanket while getting up.

"He's awake and pain free! And that is all that matters! Come on now, Arthur will be waiting for you..."

***  
Merlin walked to Arthur's room. Arthur had been quiet ever since Merlin had been released. Merlin didn't dare to wonder why. Merlin learned Arthur knew Merlin poisoned Morgana and could justify it in front of the king. Now that Morgana was gradually viewed as possible victim of magical brainwash, Merlin was treated a bit better by Uther. Well, that is, if you count a nod from Uther when entering his presence. Merlin never brought it up, nor did Arthur ask. In exchange, Merlin received odd looks, narrowing eyes, and prolonged calculated stares from Arthur.

That moment, Arthur was putting on his chainmail. He had just finished eating and gave his list of things to do: Muck out the stables, feed the horses, sing to the horses (this was Arthurs latest addition), scrub his boots, launder his clothes, sharpen his sword, polish his armor, and --

"Oh yes, I need you to go to the Northern hill to fetch me some.. some.."

Arthur paused and looked ahead. Arthur closed his mouth. Merlin closely listened waiting.

" uhh..… flow..er..s."

Arthur suddenly became interested in a piece of lint caught between his chainmail.

"Flowers?"

"Yes, Merlin, Flowers.. aren't you a pro at this? Figuring out the best flowers?"

Merlin stared at Arthur with a big smile waiting for Arthur to admit it. Arthur looked at Merlin as if Merlin was crazy.

"Who's the special lady?"

"Oh just shut up Merlin."said Arthur walking away, looking down.

Merlin laughed to himself, only to realize the joke was on him. It was the second time he was told to get flowers. From the Northern Hill. Again. _Maybe he could just snip a few yellow ones from Gaius's indoor garden. But who knows that that yellow stuff can do. Gwen doesn't deserve that. Hmm, lightening doesn't strike the same place twice, or would it?_

******

Merlin walked back to the familiar Northern hill. He looked around. Just yesterday, he was being threatened for his life.

"I thought you would come back.." a deep voice said behind him. Merlin turned around.

"Alvarr!" Merlin was about to defend himself, but Alvarrs hands were down and body relaxing against a ash tree.

"What are you doing here!? Arthur will see you and kill you. And I promise I am not going to save you this time. No.. I won't!" said Merlin shaking his head animatedly.

"You actually care about me?" mocked Alvarr coming closer to Merlin.

"No. And wait, what do you mean you knew I'd come back?"

Alvarr pointed at the yellow flowers.

"That was you? I came to check out the flowers yesterday…"

Confusion pinched Alvarr.

"Oh. Sooo.. then why did you come back today?"

" I've came to get some other flowers. It's for Arthur. I mean…Arthur wants them. To give to a lady.."

Alvarr looked at Merlin as if he was crazy.

"Well, then..So you don't care about the yellow flowers then?"

" I do!, wait, I don't get whats going on anymore. Why are you here? If Arthur sees you, he'll get you killed."

"As am I," said Alvarr looking at his over his shoulder slowly hoping for something interesting.

Alvarr noticed Merlin constantly looking over the hill and towards the castle paranoid, mouth open. Alvarr spoke.

"They won't see me Merlin, I'm invisible to mortals" Merlins looked at him in awe.

"Invisibility.." repeated Merlin.

"I came back to speak to you….You know, you really don't fit the part of Emry's."

It took a few moments for Merlin to speak.

"You just called me Emrys.. How do you know that?"

Alvarr smiled and shook his head.

"I knew something was different about you Merlin. You were not like any other Wizard I've seen. I just knew when I saw you. I asked Morgana a few questions that confirmed my guess."

"So you told Morgana and Morgause about me."

"No. I didn't." Merlins eyes narrowed.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because Merlin, it is not for them to know. It is not your time to come out either."

"What are you talking about?"

"First, let me ask you something. Why are you so keen on protecting Uther? He has persecuted all of your kind, tortured them ruthlessly."

"I am not a murderer. I don't want to take part in Uthers death. Arthur isn't ready to be king either.."

"Why do you care so much about Arthur? He will be just as bad as his father-"

"No.. really he's not!" said Merlin trying to convince Alvarr.

"Arthurs is different. He's nothing like his father. Merlin paused. "It's my destiny to help him restore Albion." Merlin concluded.

"No Merlin, it is _your_ destiny to restore Albion!"

Merlins heart was beating fast. He was face to face with piercing blue eyes. Merlin held his gaze. Merlin had enough.

"Restore the flower to it's original form!"

"You have to promise me something."

"I won't help you kill Uther!"

"Yes, that would make sense. Help me kill Uther and I will restore the flower that is used for Uthers medicine. Are you sure you're Emr- Ah nevermind." Alvarr went closer to Merlin. "This has nothing to do with Uther. This has only to do with you. I will tell you a story, and you must hear me out."

"Fine-You promise you will keep your word."

"You have my word."

Merlin nodded, half scared, half intrigued. "Okay, start"


	6. An Account of the Great Purge

Alvarr started walking away toward North. Merlin watched him in confusion.

"Where are you going?"

"North. This story is more fascinating when told while walking. I'm bad at describing too, so I'll take you to the place where the story is based."

"You know," said Merlin, a bit annoyed, catching up. "You really don't fit the part of a wise old man with stories to tell."

"You're not the only one disappointed. Now hurry up."

Merlin walked on with Alvarr, his heart thumping. _Where is Alvarr taking him? Is this a trap? Will Alvarr take him directly to Morgana and Morgause?_ Though, as Merlin walked on with Alvarr, he felt assured. Somehow, he felt he could trust Alvarr. He walked in the mushy unpaved paths of the forest. Leaves were fallen, all red, most glossy. He found stepping on branches strangely satisfying as Alvarr did not start his story. A mosquito fluttered on Merlin's nose, tickling it. As they walked on, Merlin noticed the trees becoming thinner, and the leaves looking paler. They must be close to the exit of the forest.

"When I was a boy..."

Merlin just heard Alvarr mutter something.

"Huh?"

Alvarr looked at Merlin irritated.

"Merlin, I'm telling you my story now"

"Oh, yeah, please go ahead..."

Alvarr looked on, his focus off guard.  
"When I was growing up, I lived in Bossiney. It was a fascinating place, a center for magic. It was busy, filled with magicians, wizards, sorcerers, witches, and all the sorts. There were businesses, apprentices, cooks, and a sort of government. We lived by ourselves, that is, away from mortals. Although I would say we didn't have much of a problem with mortals, nor did they have a problem with us. We tended to keep apart from each other. Some mortals were scared of Magic, some wanted our help. Some of us with magic held the stance that we should not meddle in mortal's lives. At least those who were well off. Some however, thought it would be good business. You know, it starts off as simple a tonic to clean a stain from clothes... and then transforms to shape-shifting and assassinations. Of course, we had a justice system that took care of transgressors. If you want to call it that. All in all, it was a good place, a comfortable place, a growing, thriving community.

Camelot was the closest mortal Kingdom, and Uther was indeed king. He had no queen at the time, and he carried on with his kingdom satisfactorily. I don't remember everything Uther did, as I was only around 5 at the time. All I remember is that many sorcerer women around would find him very comical due to the fact he had no wife, nor child. My mother was one of them. She was a very social woman, tended to talk with other sorcerers and witches, exchange news, gossip, and foretelling. My mother was a part of a league, a sort of women's group, during the battles that took place at the time. Many of the husbands would be off to war, so the wives would get together to do something productive. They brought their underage children and teach them about their powers and provided training. The head of the group was a seeker. She could foretell parts of the future but was well reserved in saying anything to anyone. The mission was to research ancient spells for the army to use, teach magic to the children, train young wizards for war, harness any foretelling visions, record them in books, and keep it hidden. I was subsequently surrounded by women, big, tall, short, and skinny – imagine them all Merlin. They all loved me since I actually was interested in their talks. My mother would pull me into all the meetings, and I listened very carefully to the women. I was deeply fascinated by 2 topics: Uther, and well, you."

Merlin looked at Alvarr in curiosity. "I wasn't even born then.. Wait how old are you?"

"Well thank you Merlin, means a lot to know you think I'm old. Anyway, if I may continue. When I was around 8 years old, Uther got married. You can imagine with all the women, especially for those who found him a joke, the topic of Uther's marriage was widely spoken about. The topic however was not of Uther, but of Igraine, his wife. The magical community first knew of Igraine though her first husband, Gorlios Duke of Cornwall. You see, Igraine was a friend of our community. She kept good relations with us, therefore gaining our loyalties. And on the other side, we gained her loyalty towards us. I remember her visiting Bossiney 4 times when I was a child. She was a pleasant women, a smiling women, kind, and recognized young talents and appreciated it."

"Wait, Igraine was married before?"

Alvarr chuckled. "Yes, Merlin, she was. Gorlois had magic; he was a sort of controversial wizard. A bit casted away since he married a mortal, but since he could help the magical community, most had forgotten if not forgiven."

Alvarr thought for a moment.

"Gorlios and Igraine had children."

"You mean Arthur has half siblings? Where are they?"

"You've met them. Morgana and Morgause."

Merlin stopped in his tracks and looked at Alvarr in his eyes.

"Morgana and Morgause are related to Arthur??"

"Yes, now may I continue?"

Merlin looked as though he couldn't get the recent fact out of his head. Alvarr gave Merlin some time to digest while walking.

"I don't understand. Why was Morgause separated from Morgana? Why did Uther keep Morgana but not her? And why doesn't Arthur know this??"

Alvarr looked at Merlin, looked down and smiled. He took the question as an invitation to resume his story.

"When Uther married Igraine, he naturally adopted Morgause and Morgana. Morgause was around 5, Morgana, just a baby. Now before I continue, I will tell you about those who were in the league. I told you about the seeker; she was a plump women, glossy cheeks, bold voice, but very reserved. In the league was a student, an aspiring sorcerer. She was around 17 years of age. She was what you would call a model witch, as all the elderly women believed she learned magic the quickest. You know: ability to heat things at 4 years, invisibility at 5 years.. A bit of a show off really. Irritating I thought. She was incredibly independent, and didn't want to be bogged down by an equal mind or lower. Always stuck around those who knew a lot, and craved to prove her abilities. Although she gained appreciation from all the younger women, the seeker was cautious of encouraging her too much. Then came a day where a challenge was too much for her to resist. Uther came to her to ask to grant him and Igraine a child, as they were having trouble. Here she was, at 20 years of age, being able to conjure up life. This was the moment she was waiting for, her moment to shine, and to prove that her powers were more than simple. However, there was one catch. When creating a life, a death had to have taken place. They both knew this, but still went ahead and did it."

"The girl was Nimueh...wasn't it?", said Merlin, barely asking.

"You know of her, and what she had done for Uther then?"

"Yes." said Merlin solemnly.

The two hadn't realized they paused again, not walking.

"Why did Uther ask Nimueh? Why not anyone else who was established as a sorcerer?"

"Nimueh would be the only one to do it. Giving Life was not a common thing to do, nor was it liked. Lots of sorcerers could do it, but would they? - No, I perceive not. It was a dark thing to do, to give life but take another. Especially when not knowing who that other was. Uther knew this but was desperate. Since Nimueh was just as keen, it was the perfect proposal."

'But Uther didn't know the full details of the backlash, he didn't know it would mean Igraine would die.."

"Well, seeing as no one can know who will die, I suppose he just didn't think that it meant his wife would die. In his mind, if it wasn't someone he cared for who died, it didn't matter. It just shows what kind of King he was at the time."

Alvarr started walking again. Merlin followed.

"At that moment, the purge began. There was the celebration, the celebration of Arthur's birth. Uther at this point had become mad - in the head that is. Nimueh had run away. Uther was desperate to restore life's balance in another way - so he thought he'd kill. He invited only the magical community, offered them dinner laced in poison. About 100 people died, but it did not do the trick. Soon enough, people began to find out the reality.."

Alvarr paused and stopped walking. He took a deep breath and looked back. Merlin was standing in horror.

"I suppose there is a reason these accounts are locked away. I will leave the account of the purge at that. You will tell me when you want to hear more.

Now all who was left in the kingdom was Uther, an 8 year old Morgause, a 3 year old Morgana, and a new born Arthur.  
Now one day, Uther was dining with the children - oh well, there were maids there to feed the children - and Uther began noticing something funny about Morgause. Morgause dropped her fork, and summoned it to the table. Uther was furious at the reality, and realized he could not keep a child with magic when on his tirade. He spoke to one of his faithful servants, an older man I believe, and told him to have her poisoned. The older gentleman did not feel comfortable doing this, so he smuggled her out and left her at the now broken Bossiney. I still remember the face of the man. His face was grave and worried, and told us it was Igraines daughter. He quickly dropped her off and went back to Camelot. As you can imagine, it was a grievous time, so more half the community had already ran away - thus leaving the city deserted. My mother and I were left though, as with a few others. It wasn't a secure place at all, but the existing community took her in, and continued to operate the league. The league was different this time - the mission was to provide refuge to those who were in trouble, protect what was left of the city, and the third, well the third was to plan for the future . It was hard, Merlin, because everyone was scared that Uther would attack. Anyhow Morgause did not come near to any of the children. Even when I tried being friendly to her, she would kick my shins and run off."

Merlin thought for a moment. Merlin could guess who the elderly man who helped Morgause escape her step fathers rage. Merlin couldn't believe that Uther would turn in Morgause. And it started to make sense why Gaius suppressed Morgana's powers. Merlin felt a cool breeze and looked up. The skies were grayish blue and cloudy. He heard the sound of a seagull calling.

"I will now talk about you:

My mother was a historian of the league; used to write magic spell books for the children. Her skills allowed the opportunity to learn about the secrets of the league and world. She was part of secret meetings, in order to record things, and was in charge of collating the Niwe Steorra.

You see at the time, the seeker was getting very restless with all the bad things happening- losing her touch a bit, getting paranoid. Everyone had asked her what she saw, and she finally agreed to speak up. She summoned all those who were left one day and said she must deliver a prophecy. We all were eager to hear the prophecy. She spoke of a wizard named Emrys. He was not born yet, but would be able to unite all of the magical community and restore Albion one day. She described you as having one mortal mother, and a powerful wizard father. I remember hearing this when I was young. We all actually hoped the birthday was wrong, because if it wasn't, we knew we'd have to wait a while. I wanted to be him first of all, but of course, the description didn't fit. I imagined Emrys as a strong, muscular, fearless and leading..Charging against all those who suppress us. Women imagined him as brave, strong and caring. We all saw him as a source of hope."

Alvarr peeked at Merlin who looked a bit more focused to the details of Alvarr's expectations.

"Looks like we found him though! Right?" said Alvarr looking down, clapping Merlin's back. Merlin smiled fakely. He heard the sound of waves crashing, and the seagulls call was louder.

"Ever since we heard about you Merlin, ideas began to generate and groups began to form. We all believed that Albion must be restored in which magic could be used freely. However, people disagreed on how it would happen and what it should be like.

Some feel Arthur was born for a reason, and must carry on being king. They think that you would merely help him succeed. Like you would really just sit on the sidelines and help a mortal get all the glory. Then there was us- what is the right group by the way. We believe you should be the leader of Albion, where both the magical community and mortals live under your rule. Of course, there were also some minor dissenting opinions. Some believing all mortals should be wiped out - or at least be slaves of the magical community. They were a bit crazy in my opinion. Others believed we should live completely separate lives- mortals do their own things, we do our own thing, and never meddle no matter what. I actually think that idea isn't half bad, but it's not that practical.

I remember Morgause and I would argue about this a lot of the time. She of course thought Arthur should be king- probably because he was her half brother. She never would just listen to my views, just stomp off as usual and practice her fencing. Never thought she was too girly of a girl.. Strange child I think"

Merlin look at his surroundings and noticed the lack of trees and a surplus of pavement accompanied with still huts. It looked like a village was here, but something about it was odd. There was nobody there, not a living creature. Not even animals. He walked on.

"Imagine Merlin, instead of you serving Arthur for the rest of your life, getting him flowers- you can be the ruler of Albion."

"Well Arthur is a born leader. Arthur is the one for this role, and he's the best one to restore Albion."

Alvarr sighed. They stopped at the haunting ruins of Bossiney. Stacked high were proud stones protecting the grass from the sun. An archway framed the crashing sea. The sounds of the waves and seagulls accompanied the vision of the beach this time. The beach laid pleasantly right outside one side of the ruins, welcoming in flying seagulls taking a rest. Merlin noticed the pillar along that side was eroded and one was even split into two. He looked at the grey sky. The water was clear and waves crashed on the shore before pulling back. Merlin took a deep breath and felt his worries melt. But that feeling was retracted, much like the behavior of the tides. The breezes tickled his neck and slid beneath and above his ears. Alvarr walked in front of him.

"We are here."


	7. For Emrys's Eyes Only The Niwe Steorra

"Hello?" said Alvarr concentrating on a jaw dropped awed Merlin.

Merlin was gazing the scenery, absorbing all that he could, mesmerized by the intense potent calmness the area brought him. He scanned the ruins, hauntingly beautiful, a story to tell about their survival. The rocks were accented with the hopeful green colored grass. He walked down the pathway accepting the hypnotic call of the sea, while ignoring Alvarr's call. He felt fine bits of mist hitting his face as the waves crashed, and a breeze slid from many angles across his face and neck. He looked around some more and found a stone pulpit facing against the ocean. Merlin imagined the seeker speaking at it, and stifled a chuckle imagining everyone ignoring her to view the sea.

"It get's tiring after a while, the sea that is.." said Alvarr. Merlin was alert. Did Alvarr read his mind?

Alvarr was looking around at particular spots of the ruin, walked to some parts and investigated it, lifting one or two toppled over bricks and forming them back into the original structure, before falling over again. Alvarr made a face and sighed.

"Uther did a number, that's for sure," said Alvarr, scanning the ruins.

"Uther did this?" said Merlin, barely asking.

"You surely don't think we lived in a ruin...? Uther's the artist that forgot to sign his piece of work."

"Why would he do it?"

"Were you not listening to my story? Uther wanted all those who practiced magic dead." said Alvarr. Merlin noticed a quieter more somber tone to Alvarr's voice, and this time, Alvarr was looking away heading towards the left side with respect to the view of the sea.

Merlin heard the waves crash. Across the courtyard, Alvarr knelt down struggling with a piece of rock. Merlin heard Alvarr mutter something, and walked towards the scratching sound. Alvarr was pulling a slab of rock from the ground. Alvarr set the stone down with a thud.

"Don't want to hurt my precious fingers."

Alvarr looked up a curious Merlin who looked back. Alvarr dipped his hands in the hollow dark space.

"Ah, I feel it."

A seagull called while the waves crashed some more, spitting more water on them.

"What are you looking for?"

"This"

Alvarr used his other hand to fully support the large book. It was a bit tricky, Merlin thought, to pull the book out while making room for his hands to slide out too. Alvarr had to drop the book a few times to re-strategize. Merlin wondered why he didn't summon it, but decided to keep quiet. After about a minute, Alvarr brought it to surface.

The book was a hard leather bind book, ornamented with brass, held together by shiny brass clips. Merlin was impressed by how well it survived. After Alvarr slid the slab of rock back, he grabbed the book and got up.

"What is it?" Merlin's mind flickered to images of the accounts of the great purge, the spell books Alvarr spoke about, the foretelling of events Alvarr spoke about, and the -

"The Niwe Steorra. My mother put together this book- of course she wasn't the author, the Seeker was. My mother placed some enchantments on it - you know, waterproof, weatherproof. The toughest charm was to prevent the book from being summoned. You see, Uther gained a lot of traitors who knew magic, promising to spare their lives if they could bring to him the Niwe Steorra."

"How did Uther know about it?"

"Traitors and cowards. People promising to turn in more powerful wizards if their lives were saved. Someone told Uther about the Seeker and the Niwe Steorra."

"Why would Uther care about the Niwe Steorra?"

"Well, the cowards and traitors told him about you.. About how a powerful wizard will come and well, be guided by this book to restore Albion. You can imagine he didn't like hearing that... So yeah- this is for you.."

Alvarr brought the book forward casually for Merlin to take. Merlin reached out to took it still looking at Alvarr.

Merlin looked at the book. It felt quiet warm in his hands. Alvarr watched him carefully, slightly holding his breath.

"The seeker placed an enchantment where only you could open the book."

Merlin knew what Alvarr was thinking.

"So what happens if I can't open it?" said Merlin, trying to probe Alvarr's thoughts.

"I'd sigh of relief, that's for sure."

Merlin's fingers moved to the bottom of the brass clips to open it.

"Wait - what if you just want me to open it, and attack me to get the opened book."

Alvarr stared at Merlin with a straight face and blinked several times.

"Merlin, with a mind like yours, I don't know why you aren't on my side. Now, I assure you." Alvarr looked straight into Merlin's eyes "- that I will not attack you, or try to fool you in any manner. This book is for you, and will only make sense to you."

Merlin smiled. The doubt expressed was to merely annoy Alvarr.

The ocean waves crashed less, and the call of the seagulls were louder and more frequent.

Merlin looked back at the book. _It was for him, and only him_. Merlin slid his fingers over the brass brackets again on the back of the book and pulled to release the bracket. He lifted the stiff leather cover. The book opened.

"Now... hand it over." said Alvarr. Merlin's heart jumped and shot at Alvarr. Alvarr smiled. "Ha.. Just playing with your mind. Okay, sorry, go ahead and continue.." Merlin glared at Alvarr and felt the urge to whack him upside his face. He shook his head and returned to the page.

The first page was blank. He turned to the second page. It graced the name _Niwe Steorra_ in bold black letters, with accents of gold. He turned to the third page.

"You going to read the whole book now, are you?" said Alvarr from a close distance. Merlin looked up. Alvarr was clearly staring at Merlin for a while impatiently. Merlin parted the book at a random place and opened it. There he saw something he didn't want to see. A frightening sketch of someone with long blond hair lying on orange colored ash leaves, eyes closed and arms and legs outstretched and limp. From afar was an army of some sort, directing its attack at him. A tiny hooded figure stood behind the trees observing.

"What is it?"

Merlin looked up at Alvarr in concern.

"What is the purpose of this book?" asked Merlin instead.

"My mother said the seeker made it to guide you Merlin. The book has many chapters. Some with the most powerful spells, enchantments, and recipes for potions. As I mentioned before, there was a lot of foretelling of future events. The seeker made sure all were recorded. There's secret information on everything magical; trolls, dragons, fairies- now don't give me that look, they are real -, unicorns, everything! Not only will you know about them but their political references. You will learn about the great wizards of the old times! It's a book of History, Chemistry, War, Art and Future!"

Merlin sought Alvarr's innocence .

"Are these foretellings always true?"

Alvarr looked a tad alarmed. Merlin could tell by the tone of his own voice made Alvarr concerned about what Merlin saw.

"Well, most are the seekers visions, so yes, Merlin, most of her visions came true."

Merlin could tell Alvarr wanted to know what Merlin saw, but he changed the subject.

"What happened to the seeker?"

"Well, I personally don't know what happened to her. Some say she was killed by Uther, others say she went crazy and ran away. With so much in her head, it's understandable. I don't think anyone's seen her after the beginning of the purge."

"I don't know if I want this book." said Merlin closing the book. "If this is all the seekers thoughts and visions, I'll probably end up going crazy myself."

"The seeker had a reason to make it for you Merlin. You must take it. She did her best to protect it for you, thought of all possible loopholes and casted preventive measures from it being tampered with. There are spells for you to learn- shape shifting, invisibility, speaking to the dead, everything!"

"I didn't ask to learn about the future!" said Merlin raising his voice. Merlin didn't know why he was getting angry, but he just was. "And I don't want to learn these 'powerful' spells! How can I use shape shifting spells for good!? Speaking to the dead??? Why would I ever do that? Why would the seeker think I'd be interested in this?"

Merlin was clearly disappointed in the Niwe Steorra. He knew he should feel more grateful, but he couldn't feel that way about the book. It made him unwary and frightened, of its potency of truth and power. He looked once again at Alvarr, who looked slightly disappointed by Merlin. Merlin could imagine Alvarr expecting a more excited reaction to the book his community and mother crafted especially for him. He was ready for Alvarr to backlash.

"I'm sorry," said Alvarr. " I told you more than you can absorb in one day. And now, you are faced with a great responsibility."

"I don't want the kind of responsibility you think I should have!! I don't want any of it! I don't want this book Alvarr, this is not for me! I am not interested in this sort of power or this sort of visions or this sort of abilities!!"

"Don't you get it Merlin?! That is exactly why this book is for you. Your inclination to disgust for this book makes you the rightful owner. I know you will use this book honorably, and I know the seeker felt that way too!"

Merlin was getting a headache. He wasn't saying it to sound noble. He wanted to chuck the book in the sea. He hated what he saw in the book and feared worse. And Alvarr just wouldn't understand. Merlin walked away from Alvarr after placing the book on the stone podium. He walked away from the courtyard, and to the sands of the beach.

Merlin was frustrated. Frustrated with what he heard, and how he felt. He couldn't even think about helping Uther anymore. _But Uther is Arthurs father.. Arthur would never forgive Merlin for taking part in Uther's murder. But Arthur won't find out, would he? But if Arthur did find out, Merlin would not fulfill his destiny. Who cares what Arthur thinks and what he does.. The Great Dragon is holding onto one interpretation of the prophecy.. _Merlin started to feel a pang of anger at Gaius even._ Why did Gaius just sit around while the purge was going on? Why is Gaius so loyal to a corrupt Uther? _

Merlin thought about Morgause and Morgana, with a sympathetic light shining on them. Merlin stared at the sea. The waves crashed, and pulled in, much like his conscious. _Maybe Alvarr is lying, maybe this is just a strange ploy to get him on the wrong side.. Aah but there is nothing that doesn't make sense... His words are not opinions of his, but of accounts of the past.._

He stared at the twilight colored waves far away, building up towards him, and dying off. The skies were painted with lavender along the border between sea and sky, framed with a layer of soft white and blue, lavender clouds with pink accents cast over a soft white sky. He breathed in the calm. Merlin half hoped Alvarr ran away with the book. At least it would prove Alvarr's stories are false and free him from any responsibility. Merlin felt a pinch of worry. He looked back over his right shoulder at the podium to check on the book. It was still there, but Alvarr wasn't.

"I'm here.." said Alvarr. Merlin looked over his left shoulder to a worried Alvarr sitting in the sand. "Merlin, we should head back. It's getting late."


	8. The Hooded Observer

*splat*

Alvarr bent over and patted his hair while looking up with an irritated face.

"The seagulls remember me."

The seagull flew across the distance and settled on the beach looking at Merlin and Alvarr. Merlin looked at Alvarr in curiosity.

"I accidently sat on a seagull once when I was 8. No- don't look at me like that, it wasn't hurt. It was mad though- very mad. Pecked me all the way home. Looks like the story of me has been passed down. I suppose that makes me a legend now..."

Merlin smiled slightly and walked towards the stone podium holding the book. He stared at large brass ornamented book. Alvarr finally caught up after trying to wipe away the droppings completely. They looked at each other.

Merlin touched the cover of the book. He knew he didn't like the book, but he couldn't help but feel he must guard it at least. Leaving the book would worry him more than bringing it with him and never using it. Merlin picked the book up and held it against his side. He looked around. Alvarr was a far distance away bending down, and then getting up while putting an object in his pocket.

Merlin headed over to Alvarr and started to leave the courtyard.

"It's good you decided to take it."

Merlin looked down at the grass and shrugged. Alvarr gave him a firm pat on back before racing in front to a large tree and breaking some tiny red fruits.

He headed back to Merlin who was still walking.

"Try it!" said Alvarr, handing Merlin a few pieces while popping some in him mouth. Merlin put some in his mouth and his cheeks hurt. The sour taste erupted in his mouth that he had to spit it out. His eyes were tearing up and in confusion, looked at a smiling Alvarr.

"That was horrible!"

"Aah you can't handle these? All of us kids ate these when growing up. Mother used to use this in a pie she made…used tons of honey to balance out the flavor. Sometimes she'd make drinks… use a freezing charm to cool the drinks in the summer. Loved it"

Merlin looked at Alvarr carefully. Alvarr spoke a lot of his mother. Merlin wondered..

"What happened to your mother?"

Alvarr closed his mouth.

"Uther's army killed her."

Alvarr stared into space before looking down. He bluntly popped another fruit in his mouth attempting to act as though he wasn't hurt.

Merlin felt a bolt of emotion run through his body.

"I'm sorry."

Alvarr didn't say anything while walking. He put head down and was thinking.

"I was there when my mother died. She died in my arms. One of Camelots knights stabbed her with his sword and ran off to kill some others. I was hiding under some covers and came out when they left. I tried, tried really hard, to save her... to keep her from bleeding too much... but I didn't know what to do. I just froze, shaking, trembling. "

Alvarr paused. "She told me that I must find you one day and lead you to the Niwe Steorra. She knew that there was no one around who knew where it would be. I cannot feel any sympathy towards Uther, Merlin. Never."

Merlin kept walking thinking about Uther. His thoughts panned from the lack of respect those with magic had for Uther before his rage, to the brutal illogical actions he took during it. His saliva became sweeter.

As Merlin walked on, he stepped on the pale leaves of the forest. The trunks were thin and getting thicker as they walked further. He stepped on the ash leaves; stepping away and finding the crunching sound satisfying.

Then, it dawned on him.

"These leaves are orange…."

"Yes. You are correct, Merlin. They are orange indeed.."

Merlin stopped walking; mouth opened, and looked at Alvarr in concern.

The sketch he saw in the Niwe Steorra flashed in his mind.

"It wasn't orange before! It was red, I remember!"

"Yes, we are taking another route. This way is quicker to Camelot. We didn't take this route before because, well, I need some time to tell my story. I think I timed everything right...don't you feel the same?"

"Well let's go back on that route!"

"Merlin, if you think I am sending you to a trap, then-"

"I don't think that. I just think we should go to the original route."

Merlin's heart was racing, insisting, lingering around the direction to go somewhere else.

"Come Merlin. We are staying on this route."

Alvarr's determination was stronger than ever and adamantly walked on. Merlin's heart was racing. _Why was Alvarr not compromising?_

_Merlin had to say it._

"You are going to die Alvarr!!"

Alvarr stopped walking and looked down. Merlin found it odd that he didn't look shocked, but instead, scared.

"I saw it. In the Niwe Steorra. You died among orange ash color leaves. A knight was coming attacked you."

Merlin was waiting for Alvarr to respond, his heart and breath racing.

"Then that is how I must die." said Alvarr solemnly, starting to walk. Merlin raced up to him.

"What are you talking about!!? You can't go there or you'll die!!"

"I KNOW Merlin! You think this is the first time I heard this!? My mother told me before she died in my arms. She saw the sketch in the Niwe Steorra before sealing it! She told me the seeker saw me guiding you to the Niwe Steorra before being killed!!"

Alvarr stared into Merlin's eyes and was looking furious and scared.

"You will die because you decided it! Not because of this stupid foretelling!!"

"Don't mess with my fate Merlin!"

"What is the point of seeing these future visions if I can't do anything about it!!??"

"I said, don't. Now come –"

"MERLIN! Duck!!" called someone from afar.

Merlin turned around and heard hooves beating down on the earth. He then saw an arrow swipe across him and ending at a near distance. Merlin shot back around and saw Alvarr lying on the orange ash leaves, arms outstretched with an arrow stuck at the bottom of his heart. Merlin turned around to see Arthur.

_Haelf Slaeppen_

Arthur and his horse suddenly slowed down. Arthur suddenly dozed off, head hitting the saddle in front and eventually the horse sat down allowing Arthur to roll off on the ground.

Merlin turned to Alvarr and raced to his body. Alvarr's was conscious but in obvious pain.

"Leave me Merlin." said Alvarr struggling.

"No! I won't let you die!" said Merlin, trying to figure out what to do.

He grabbed the arrow and twisted it. Alvarr flinched. Merlin was panicking wiping his forehead.

"_You should not do this Emrys."_

He looked around to find the voice. A hooded figure with a small face was looking at him calmly. It was Mordred.

"_Stop Emrys. You are not to help him_"

Merlin ignored him and knew what he had to do. He angled the arrow, and with all his energy, pulled the arrow out of Alvarr's chest. Alvarr stifled a squeal. Merlin got up and looked around. _A cave!_ He grabbed Alvarr's arms and pulled him inside the cave. The little light that was left outside was his only aid to visibility.

Once Alvarr was lying, Merlin checked his faint pulse. He was alive. It then occurred to Merlin. Merlin pulled out the Niwe Steorra. He opened it at a random page and with strange luck; Merlin saw what he was looking for- A spell to close the flesh wound. He looked at the Alvarr's wound.

_Haelan wund_

Before his eyes, the wound gradually closed. He wasn't sure if restricting the blood from pouring out was a good thing or not.

"No.. Merlin." said Alvarr faintly, eyes flickering. Merlin stared at Alvarr's eyelids, panicking. He then sensed Alvarr's hands moving. Alvarr slowly removed a fragmented pendant hung on a loose chain from his jacket.

"Morgause's...." Alvarr sounded even fainter. Merlin quickly took the pendant and put it in his jacket pocket, and stared at Alvarr. He didn't want to ask any questions. He then thought of Arthur. Merlin knew he had to go back.

Merlin closed the Niwe Steorra and got up. He looked at Alvarr and walked out of the cave. As he walked out, he saw Mordred gracing an angry face.

"_You made a mistake Emrys"._ And Mordred walked away.


	9. The Consequence

Merlin searched for Arthur and found him lying on his backside, dozing off. Beside him was the horse lying down, weight shifted on its right side.

Merlin raced over to Arthur, put the Niwe Steorra down, and tugged the horse. The horse took some time to respond, but eventually stood up and neighed. Merlin crouched beside Arthur and shook Arthur's arm and patted his face. Arthur made a face and opened his eyes and shot up. He looked around for Alvarr.

"What happened?? How was I sleeping??" Arthur was looking intensely at Merlin.

"Where is Alvarr?" Arthur was now standing holding out his sword, swirling around.

"And where the hell have you been??" said Arthur half paying attention for a possibly hidden Alvarr.

Arthur was clearly conflicted on wanting to know where Alvarr was, how he fell asleep, and where Merlin had been.

"Alvarr left…He set a spell on you to sleep…then ran off." lied Merlin nervously.

Arthur looked furious and cursed, stabbing his sword in the ground.

"I was sure I hit him with the arrow!!"

Merlin looked at him scared.

Arthur stared at Merlin and approached him in anger.

"Where in the world have you been?? You have been gone for 6 hours!! Gaius has been worried about you!"

Merlin held his gaze and looked down.

"I'm sorry. I just felt I needed some time alone."

Arthur did not hide his surprise.

"Merlin! You go out for 6 hours without telling anyone. If you needed some time off, ASK!" said Arthur, furious. "What were you doing this whole time? And what was Alvarr doing talking to you? He didn't look like he was hurting you. What was he telling you?"

"I just took a walk… over towards North… Just walking… As I was coming back….Alvarr came… He said he wanted to know the secrets… of you... and the kingdom."

"Did you tell him anything?"

Arthur was worried, as Alvarr did escape.

"No? I don't even know any secrets in the first place."

Arthur looked at Merlin cautiously, and shifted to one side. He shook his head.

Merlin felt he could breathe, when all of a sudden he saw the Niwe Steorra on the grass. His heart jolted. He wasn't the only one who saw it. Arthur was picking up the Niwe Steorra cautiously with a wild expression of confusion.

"What's this book?"

Arthur tried to open it with his hands, but was unsuccessful. Merlin's heart was racing and rocking his chest. _How could he have left the book on the floor? How could he have been so stupid?_

"Looks like Alvarr left something.."

Arthur flipped the book over. He pulled the sword out of the ground and tried to pry the brass clips open. After the unsuccessful attempt, Arthur headed to his bag.

"Maybe we should leave it here? It could be dangerous..." suggested Merlin in wild desperation to act nonchalant.

Arthur peeked over at Merlin.

"No. I have to show this to Father. Could be dangerous indeed, especially if Alvarr finds it."

Arthur tossed the book in his leather bag.

Merlin's mind was racing, thinking of all the things he could say to get Arthur to leave the book behind.

"We can toss it in the lake... your father wouldn't like to hear that you failed to get Alvarr ... why bring it up with the book?"

"I think he'll be quiet pleased that I found a weapon they use" said Arthur, getting on his horse. "Now, come on. Gaius has been worried about you. Unlike you, I don't want to prolong his worry."

Merlin felt dizzy and faint. He closed his eyes. He couldn't believe he left the Niwe Steorra on the ground. _Was this the consequence of saving Alvarr? But no one can open it but him...so maybe it's not a big deal._

Merlin walked along side with Arthur horse for some moments.

"Merlin, get on the horse."

Merlin couldn't think clearly. He got on the horse and was heading to Camelot. _What if he used another spell on Arthur? Sleeping spell? But Arthur would know the book was missing once having got up. But Merlin could blame it on fake bandits. They were already in the town, and bandits would be an unlikely incident to occur. And what would bandits have to do with Arthur suddenly sleeping? Merlin's mind couldn't think of anything._

Arthur reached the castle. Merlin and Arthur got off the horse. Arthur grabbed the bag and looked at Merlin.

"I'm not done with you. I'm going to speak to my father about our little adventure. You- you go to Gaius and make sure you don't make any pit stops."

Merlin nodded but wasn't paying too much attention. His mind was on the book. _What if Uther finds a loophole? What if Uther suspects something?_

"Merlin, don't be that nervous. Gaius is not that bad. Now go!"


	10. The Inscription

Arthur walked up the castle stairs and peeked over at Merlin. He shook his head but was relieved he was safe. He opened the castle doors and walked to the dining area. Uther was dining alone, sitting at the head of the table, looking remarkably lonely. On the Kings plate was Hen in Wine Broth accompanied with butter greens, stewed cress, and green sauce. He looked up at Arthur while chewing on his meal looking slightly angry and disappointed.

"Did you find the boy?" Uther said softly, lifting his goblet to take a sip of Claret. He put the goblet down.

Uther was clearly not concerned whether Arthur found Merlin or not. Arthur could judge by the tone that his father meant, '_Are you happy that you disobeyed me_?'

"I have father. There is something I would like to tell you. On my way to finding Merlin, I found Alvarr in the woods."

Uther stopped chewing and put down his Goblet.

"And?"

Arthur sighed quietly.

"I tried to capture him, but he put a sleeping spell on me. But father wait-"

Arthur was uneasy with the King looking down annoyed and disappointed with the escape.

"Father, Alvarr left this book on the ground before he ran away."

Arthur took the Niwe Steorra out of his leather bag and laid it on the table. Uther got up and came closer, not touching the book for a few moments. Uthers mouth was open in curiousity. He placed his hands on the brass brackets.

'It won't open, I tried. I even used my sword, but it didn't even scratch the book. It could be protected by magic."

Uther was looking anxious. Arthur picked up the book.

"Father, come, look, there's writing on the bottom," said Arthur, squinting at the bottom of the hard cover. "It's not in any language I can understand."

Arthur handed it to Uther. Uther looked at the inscription and parted his lips.

"Arthur, call Gaius please. And go get some rest. I will have someone send you dinner." Uther sounded fearful.

Arthur was apprehensive and wondered what was going on but decided against inquiring.

"Yes Father." he said automatically. He left the dining room.

Merlin was chewing his turnip stew solemnly. Gaius was staring at him waiting. Merlin could feel Gaius's eyes burning through his skull.

When Merlin arrived, Gaius asked for an explanation. But Merlin requested to take some rest before spilling out the details. Merlin didn't want Gaius to know of the truth- about how he made friendship with Alvarr, how he learned about the history of the Great Purge, about how Arthur is half brother to Morgana and Morgause, about the Niwe Steorra… nothing. If Gaius wanted him to know this, Gaius would have told him himself. But he didn't.

"Merlin, you are going to have to tell me what happened..."

Merlin looked up. Gaius was indeed angry, and was gawking at him.

There was a knock on the door. They both turned to the door.

"It's me, Arthur. Please open the door."

Gaius looked at Merlin accusingly and got up to get the door. Merlin's heart was racing.

"Err, I'm sorry Gaius. If I had the choice, I would leave you to scold Merlin… However, my father requests your presence."

"Of course." said Gaius nodding.

"If you don't mind, I'd also like a word with Merlin." said Arthur kindly.

"Of course. Go on."

Arthur entered the room looking around. Gaius and Merlin made eye contact before Gaius left.

Gaius entered the dining room where Uther was standing over the Niwe Steorra. Uther looked up. Gaius's eyes flickered from the book to Uther.

"You requested me sire?"

"Yes.. Gaius, thank you for coming at this hour." Gaius nodded. He could tell Uther was troubled about something.

"What is it sire?"

"What is this book Gaius? Arthur returned from the Northern hill where he found Alvarr. This is Alvarrs book."

Gaius approached the book nervously. His eyes flickered to the center of the book to the bottom inscription."

"It looks like a general spellbook."

"Look at the bottom." Uther dared.

Gaius already had looked at the bottom, but did not want to acknowledge it. He looked at the bottom and squinted exaggeratedly.

"I think.. I think it's just a general spellbook. I don't have my glasses with me. I don't suspect it's anything to worry-"

"It says Niwe Steorra!" said Uther, eyes bulging out. He began obsess.

Gaius was internally surprised Uther could read Old English.

"Don't look at me like that. Igraine taught me when we got married." Uther breathed hard and blinked increasingly.

"Are you sure sire? Maybe it is – "

"I am SURE! " Uther said, putting his head down, and staring at the tiles. His hand rested on the top of the chairs backrest. He then looked up at a convincingly cool headed Gaius.

"I feared this day for the past 21 years. The sorcerer Emrys is here, and is ready. You remember what the sorcerers told me. They told me that a wizard by the alternative name of Emrys will be guided by the Niwe Steorra to conquer Camelot. He is here Gaius and you cannot ignore this."

Gaius stared at Uther in horror. He anticipated the worst in the next couple minutes.

"We now know who Emrys is," said Uther trying to regain control of himself. "To know that we once had Alvarr in our hands, to know that Arthur was so close in killing him today, is what pains me the most. Alvarr has already shown signs of penetrating Camelot and is continuing to do so. I am to have our knights search the outskirts of Camelot for these sorcerers. We will need to have all of Camelot's citizens come in and be investigated for magic. Any hint of magic in these people must die."

"Sire, if you are sure Alvarr is Emrys, why get anyone else involved?"

"Don't you see how Alvarr influence on Morgana? Emrys is the leader of those who embrace magic. I will not allow an army to form under my control"

"Sire- I believe you are reading too much into it. The outskirts of Camelot are not of your jurisdiction. It will be purge all over again!"

"I did not ASK you what your opinion was Gaius! Call it what you may, but this is essential! I am getting old Gaius, and I will NOT leave my son with the burden of Emrys threatening the kingdom. He has come Gaius, and I will kill him if that is the LAST thing I do."

Uther looked back down at the tiles in fret.

"Now leave me!"

Gaius took a few moments before bowing and then left troubled.


	11. The Purge to Continue

**~Please Read and Review my story. I'd really appreciate it~**

"Sooo... Merlin..." began Arthur, in a mocking tone.

"So... what did the King say about the book?" asked Merlin. Merlin didn't want to waste any time, but tried not to look too suspicious.

"He just sort of looked worried, afraid; nothing new when he hears something about magic. There was some inscription on the bottom of the book, but I couldn't read it."

"Inscription?"

"Yeah, maybe Gaius can read it. So Merlin, I have some questions fo-"

"But why would your father be scared? It's just a spell book."

"I have no clue Merlin. I-"

"Why did he want to speak to Gaius?"

"Merlin! _Can I speak?_ I just said that maybe Gaius can read it! Father always consults Gaius in matters such as these. You know that."

"I know, I'm just wondering..." Merlin looked troubled.

"If anything, Father will just have me track Alvarr down. I was close before, I should be able to get him next time. You know there was this one time…"

Whatever Arthur said next was ignored by Merlin. _What was the inscription on the bottom of the book? Why didn't he see the inscription before? What did it say? Did Uther know it was the Niwe Steorra? Would Gaius know it's the Niwe Steorra and accidently tell Uther what it was? _

"Merlin!!"

In front of Merlin's face was Arthurs hand waving at him. Merlin was alert.

"Yes?"

"I asked about the flowers..."

"Flowers?"

"Yes. Didn't you go outside in the first place to get some flowers for me? Surely you had some time in your solitary walk to do ONE of the things on my list?"

"Oh, yeah!..."Merlin opened his jacket where he tucked away some pink flowers. The flowers were flat and drooping. Merlin pulled it out and handed them to Arthur.

Arthur looked in disgust, glared at Merlin, and fiercely took it. Arthur started flicking the stems.

"It doesn't matter. I decided that it may be best if I got them myself. Which I did. I went to the town at noon and..."

_Where was Gaius, what was going on?_ He knew he had to tell Gaius everything. _Why didn't he tell Gaius everything before Gaius was summoned by Uther? So Gaius would have been more prepared…_

"Merlin! Where in the world is your mind?" Yelled Arthur.

"I'm sorry Arthur. I'm just out of it." said Merlin, pressing his forehead.

"Well I can see that!!"

Merlin didn't respond.

"Alright Merlin, forget it. I'll see you tomorrow, right? You have a lot to make up. And here, take your flowers..."

Merlin took the flowers from Arthur and nodded before Arthur left the room.

_Flowers! _

Merlin ran to Gaius's herb garden and sought out the yellow flowers. If it was lavender again, Merlin would know he was alive and well. It was still yellow. Merlin's heart sunk. If Alvarr did indeed die, his effort was for nothing. He couldn't stand waiting for Gaius anymore.

The door opened and allowed a somber looking Gaius to enter. Merlin eagerly waited for him to say something.

"Uther will be starting the purge again. He will be hunting Emrys and his followers."


	12. The Color of the Flower

"The purge..." repeated Merlin, almost out of breath. He was feeling sick and sat down with his hands placed on his head momentarily while looking at his knees.

Gaius marched over to Merlin and lowered his head to face Merlin.

"What happened Merlin? Why did Alvarr have that book? Where were you today?"

Merlin looked up at Gaius in a pleading manner. He nonverbally pleaded with Gaius to be on his side unconditionally, to not blame him for what he was about to tell. Instead, Gaius was staring at him carrying an aura of desperateness and an inability to do anything to fix the matter.

Merlin told him everything. About how he met Alvarr again and how Alvarr did not disclose Merlin's secret to Morgana and Morgause and was given a proposition. He told Gaius about the story of Bossiney and the people and how there was a women's league headed by the Seeker. And the history of Uther - pre and post marriage as well as Nimueh and the irresistible proposal given by Uther. Merlin further told Gaius how he learned about beginnings of The Great Purge, about the relationship between Morgana Morgause and Arthur, the prophecy and debate about Emrys, and finally the Niwe Steorra. He concluded with the story about how he saw a sketch predicting Alvarr's death and how he saved him, only to realize he left to book lying down for Arthur to see. At the end of the recount, Merlin felt queasy. While he was accounting the story, he saw Gaius look paler and duller, as if giving up hope. Merlin didn't want to disappoint Gaius, but he felt he had by learning all the information that Gaius tried to prevent him from knowing.

Gaius looked off into space. He just sat there, for a long time, saying nothing. Merlin noticed Gaius was looking very weak and tired- physically and mentally- and felt a pang of guilt for layering the information like that. _He had failed in the eyes of Gaius and for all those who did everything they could to protect the Niwe Steorra. All those efforts wiped away because of a stupid careless mistake. Now the result was the killing of more innocent people. _It then occurred to him.

"Gaius?" Merlin called softly.

"Yes?"

Gaius was looking distressed and had already sat down.

"Why do you think the purge will start? The purge is only a term - is it not? - given by those who look at the event in retrospect? Uther has killed numbers of people even after the purge ended."

Gaius still was looking down. Merlin was disappointed.

"Yes Merlin, but how many people killed will it take for us to call it a purge? The actions Uther has requested has a striking resemblance to the actions he took the night Igraine died, thus beginning the purge. He plans to go out of the kingdoms boundaries. That means Uther is declaring war, Merlin. Uther has not let his army preemptively seek sorcery outside Camelot since the Great Purge. I can only hope you are right about it not resulting in a mass rage I had once witnessed before, and that it is just my sensitivy and exaggeration of hearing what Uther said."

Gaius sighed.

"I am getting old Merlin. I feel I have failed you and your mother."

Merlin felt guilt rip through his body.

"Failed me? What are you talking about?"

"I was only trying to protect you Merlin. You are young and new at magic. I did not want you to be exposed to the truth of the magic world until you were ready. If I had only told you about the things you heard from Alvarr, I feel as though you wouldn't have had to hear it from the enemy."

Merlin felt sick.

"Gaius, you have been like a father figure to me. You had done nothing but give me good advice, guided me when I most needed it, and protected me. Please don't feel this way. Even if you had told me everything, Alvarr would have still given me the proposition."

Gaius still sat there looking. It pained Merlin to see Gaius feeling hopeless and talking about his old age.

"Merlin, Uther thinks Alvarr is Emrys. Since Arthur believes Alvarr left the book, the ownership of the Niwe Steorra points to him. I urge you Merlin, to please, please don't try to point the suspicion otherwise. If Alvarr is indeed alive, this may end very quickly. Otherwise I fear the worst."

Merlin nodded. He did not want to argue for fear of worrying Gaius.

"Merlin, you had a long day today… Please get some rest."

Merlin nodded and headed to his room. He slowed down and passed the flowers in Gaius's garden. He took a quick glance.

_The flowers were lavender_.

_Alvarr is alive._


	13. The Return to Camp

Morgause walked towards the exit of the camp. The moonlight glowed on the tall grass and bushes rustling in the wind. She looked around, searching. She head back to the mouth of the cave.

Morgana and Mordred had already fallen asleep in front of the fire.

Morgause stood there thinking, conflicted. _Where was he?_

She went back towards the bushes and thought. It was already pitch dark._ Should she search?_

She heard a random rustling of the bushes. She turned and pulled out her sword.

"Please... we all know you are excellent with the sword."

Alvarr walked into the moonlight with his left arm holding pressure against the right of his chest, beneath his heart, slightly hunching. His voice was slightly faint but did not miss adding his mocking tone.

Morgause put her sword back in her scabbard, keeping her eye on Alvarr

'Where've you been?!"

Her eyes shot to where his left arm fell.

"What happened?" Morgause touched Alvarrs left hand.

Alvarr looked at her carefully. "Nothing I couldn't survive."

He headed to camp and sat down on a log far from the fireplace. He released his left hand and picked his blood drenched shirt with a big hole. He stuck his fingers in the hole and marveled at the fact his wound was perfectly healed, though colored deep purple. Morgause sat beside him to look.

"You are covered in blood. Where is the wound? We must take care of it immediately or it may get infected."

"Didn't realize you cared..." Alvarr said looking into Morgauses gaze. Morgause looked for a few moments but looked away.

"I may not agree with you but that doesn't mean I want you hurt. Now where is the wound?"

Alvarr sighed, thinking hard. He felt a sting of pain beneath the wound.

"If you want to see the wound, by all means, it's right here." said Alvarr softly pointing to the right side of his chest staring at her.

Morgause looked at him confused.

"Don't worry Morgause. I am fine, and the wound will not be infected." He said looking down. "Where are you going?"Alvarr said looking up at Morgause.

"Morgana wanted me to tell her when you came."

"Let her sleep. I do not wish to be inquired about what happened at this moment." He plucked the grass and tossed it on the floor. He stared at the camp and looked at Morgana. In her lap sleeping was Mordred. Alvarr stared at him with narrowing eyes.

Morgause was confused on what Alvarr was waiting for but sat down next to him and looked at Mordred curiously.

"What sort of plans have you been making so far" said Alvarr, picking at another blade of grass and smoothing it using his fingers. He felt a breeze brush his cheek.

"We are thinking of shape shifting. We are debating on whether to turn into Merlin or Gwen. Of course, our capabilities would only be as good as their real skill. Morgana spoke to us about a knight, Sir Owen; however she did not see him on her last visit. Whoever it is will need to kill Uther."

"Very clever…I didn't realize you know how to shape shift." Added Alvarr in a mocking tone.

"I know of a sorcerer, she is very far from us. In Carmarthen. May have to cross the sea... but it would be worth it."

Alvarr noticed Morgause still looking at Mordred.

"Something is troubling you..."

Morgause looked at Alvarr and narrowed her eyes.

"Where did you find the boy? Mordred?"

Alvarr glanced at Mordred. He knew Morgause felt uneasy about Mordred just as he had been feeling.

"I found him with the Druids. They say he is very powerful, able to foretell things . His village was being attacked so they handed him to me and told me to keep him safe."

"I don't doubt he is powerful. He is quiet, never speaks to me. He always talks to Morgana, though. I sometimes feel he pulls her away from me. He left in the afternoon and came back around twilight in a very angry mood. I've never seen emotion such as his in a child."

Alvarr listened staring at Morgause. He felt worried.

"Does Morgana know? About your relationship with her?"

"No. I feel as though this would not be the right time to tell. She will be too confused."

"You must tell her Morgause, she is not a child. The longer you wait, the more betrayed she will feel when she finds out." said Alvarr softly.

Morgause looked conflicted.

"There may be a point of no return. I fear the same as you when it comes to the child. If he pulls her enough, coupled with a betrayed feeling, she may never forgive you."

"What would the child have to do with it?"

Alvarr thought for a moment. He felt very uneasy about Mordred and the idea Morgause was potentially setting up a crack in the foundation of her and her sister's relationship.

"You don't want to give her a reason to find more comfort in a random child. That is all I meant."

Morgause stared at Morgana.

Alvarr felt his wound throbbing.

"I was to die today Morgause."

"What are you talking about?"

Alvarr looked at Morgause softly.

"It was my time to die, but I did not..." Alvarr paused. Morgause looked at him. The two were very close. "What would you have done if I had died Morgause?"

Morgause stared at him.

"Alvarr?-"

Alvara and Morgause became alert.

Morgana was standing looking slightly nervous, flickering her eyes between Alvarr and Morgause, lingering a few moments on Morgause. She smiled slightly. Alvarr smiled slightly and looked back down.

"Hello Morgana." He plucked up some blades of grass. Morgause got up to leave. Alvarr was still looking down as Morgana sat next to him.

"I asked Morgause to wake me when you came. I suppose she forgot." Alvarr heard contempt in her tone. He looked over to Mordred sitting near the fire. Mordred was staring at Alvarr, his piercing blue eyes amongst the red and orange flames. Alvarr heard Mordred's voice in his head.

_You should not be living Alvarr._

**THE END. You can read the sequel - it's called '****The Purge Continues'**

**!!!**


End file.
